


No Amortentia Needed

by Jolivier3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Hogwarts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Build, Soulmates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolivier3/pseuds/Jolivier3
Summary: Hermione Granger believed happiness was in her grasp. That was, of course, before Ron decided to cancel their wedding. Draco Malfoy is back in London, but nobody knows why he left. It's only a matter of time before their paths cross again. Will she finally give into his charm? Set three years after the Battle of Hogwarts.





	1. A Cancelled Wedding

Today was the day.

After six long months of careful planning Hermione Granger was going to become the wife of Ronald Weasley. In exactly one hour, twenty four minutes, and approximately seven seconds. If the clock that hung above the dresser was to be trusted.

"I think I have to apply another coat of mascara." Ginny said, tilting Hermione's head up.

She had been making the smallest modifications every five minutes which only added to Hermione's nerves.

The redhead extracted the spoolie brush from the tube and began coating Hermione's lashes.

"This is only one of the happiest days of your life. Everything has to be perfect."

Perfection was the reason it had taken her six months to plan the wedding.

Ginny had only been married to Harry for two months before Ron proposed.

As soon as Ginny heard the news she had taken over Hermione's wedding planning. She had decided on the guests, music, reception, and well basically everything.

The one thing Hermione had selected was her wedding dress.

It was a simple, white, midi vintage dress adorned with beads shaped in the form of flowers. It was accompanied by a pair of white heels that also contained the beads.

"Hermione, can we talk?" a voice interrupted. 

Hermione opened her eyes to find Ron's reflection staring at her through the expansive mirror of the dresser.

His future wife's back was turned towards him and his sister who had been actively concentrated a few seconds ago now directed her attention his way, visibly displeased.

"Get out Ron! You're not supposed to see her until she meets you down the aisle." Ginny hissed, turning to shoo him out of the room.

"But I really need to talk to her." Ron insisted.

Sighing in defeat, Ginny exited the room.

Hermione was relieved to be able to stand for the first time in two hours, but when she turned to face her red haired fiance she didn't find the smile that usually adorned his face. 

"Hermione." He began with a tone that appeared hesitant.

There was something bothering him, she could tell by the way his eyes refused to meet hers.

"I-I can't."

She walked over to close the gap between them. 

"I get it, you're nervous too. Ginny said it was the same way for her when she was marrying Harry."

But her encouraging response was only met with silence, until what seemed like minutes elapsed.

"No Hermione, what I meant to say-" he struggled for a couple of moments, shifting his body on each leg and fidgeting with his his black tie before continuing, " I can't marry you."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "what do you mean?"

As if he gathered enough courage he finally turned to look at her.

"We hardly agree on anything. We fight all the time. Hermione, if we continue we will eventually need marriage counseling."

"We're going to get through it."

"The thing is," he began, "I don't think I'm in love with you anymore."

At that moment Hermione was doing whatever she could to hold back the tears. Because she was scared that once one of them escaped she wouldn't be able to stop.

Her mind was just beginning to process what he had said. He didn't love her anymore. After three long years he chose today, their wedding day, to say he did not love her anymore.

"Is there anyone else?" she thought to ask.

During one of her visits to Ginny's house, the witch had abandoned a magazine by Witch Weekly on the table while Hermione waited in the living room. To keep busy, Hermione flipped to a random page and read an article that reported seventy five percent of men got out of engagements due to another woman.

Like when he had first addressed her he hesitated, before declaring, "no there is no one else."

But he'd never been a good liar or maybe it was that during the past couple of years Hermione had gotten to know him better than she did herself.

And it was this realization that finally did it and she couldn't hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Ron said reaching for her, but the witch turned away and was no longer interested in listening.

And then he was gone. Leaving Hermione behind in her wedding dress.

It might've been five minutes or an hour, she couldn't tell. The clock that she'd once stared at anxiously she could no longer hear. So she didn't notice when Ginny Weasley reentered the room.

"Hermione! You're not supposed to cry. This is exactly why I didn't want to let him in." 

Ginny directed Hermione back to her chair. 

"It's your wedding day, you have to be happy."

She turned to face the girl that moments before was to become her sister in law. And somehow managed to keep her tears at bay to tell her, "the wedding is cancelled."

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione had been sitting in the same bar stool for almost an hour now and if anyone claimed that she was drunk they were wrong.

She was perfectly able to restrain herself from hexing the man who sat to her left. He appeared old enough to be her father and insisted on buying her drinks, dropping crappy pick up lines until she accepted.

She also wasn't falling off the stool, yet. If she only concentrated on balancing her weight on her two feet.

But Hermione wished she hadn't looked down. She was still wearing the same white dress she should've been getting married with.

She hadn't given it much thought because the minute she told Ginny that the wedding was cancelled she had apparated away.

Hermione didn't know where she was going until she found herself standing outside a small pub. It reminded her of The Three Broomsticks, with a mirror behind the bar that allowed her to see her reflection.

She could make out the black smears of mascara beneath her eyes. The beautiful braided bun updo that had taken Mrs. Weasley and Ginny almost two hours, as they insisted on using no magic, was coming undone.

"Can I get you another drink, darling?" The man offered.

Hermione resolved that it was probably because of the low dimmed lights that he hadn't noticed what a mess she truly was. So she nodded.

"Excuse me sir, another drink for the lady."

But the bartender was no longer paying attention to them when the next words that poured out of his mouth were, "is that Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione immediately stilled.

Draco Malfoy?

It couldn't be. No one had heard from him for the past three years when he disappeared after the battle. Some people had even gone as far to claim that he was dead.

But curiosity always getting the best out of Hermione made her slightly turn her head just to make sure.

That's when she noticed the familiar white blonde hair that he was known for. Besides him, standing a few inches taller was Blaise Zabini.

They were headed in her direction.

Not wanting them to notice her she quickly faced the front causing her to brush against the person who had just taken a seat to her right.

A distinct smell of citrus soap and a hint of mint flooded her senses; Draco Malfoy.

Of course the only empty seats available would be the ones next to her. As if her day couldn't get any worse.

As soon as Draco and Blaise took their seats the bartender stood awaiting instructions, which reminded Hermione of the early days in Hogwarts when it was Crabbe and Goyle who were devoted to him.

"It's new, but it has one of the best butterbeer I've ever had." said Blaise, ejecting his phone from his right pocket.

"Two butterbeers for the gentlemen, coming right up," the bartender announced cheerfully.

"Just one," Blaise corrected, "I forgot I agreed to do something with Pansy earlier."

Draco grinned at the sound of this. "When Pansy and you first told me you were dating I couldn't believe it. If I recall correctly you said Pansy Parkinson was insufferable and childish during our sixth year."

"Well Draco you were gone for three years." Blaise slapped his friend on the shoulder with tender affection and smiled. "It's good to have you back."

So he was back?

Hermione Granger had been listening. She couldn't help but wonder what had driven Draco Malfoy back to England and how long he was meaning to stay.

But those questions could wait. What she really needed was to get out of there and fast. He was the last person she wanted to see her like this... second, and only to Ron.

To her dismay, Blaise Zabini was nowhere in sight. Only the blonde remained, facing the mirror behind the bar, eyes fixated on his drink. He would definitely notice if she tried to leave.

Hermione shifted her body left in the case that if he turned in her direction he would only see her back. But she lost her balance and leaned a little more to the left than she expected, coming face to face with the creep who had been buying her drinks.

He must've thought that it was Hermione's way of responding to his miserable attempts at courtship because his hand was suddenly on her thigh. Her dress was riding up. And almost out of instinct, before she even thought of reaching for her wand, her fist connected with his face.

"You bitch!" The man yelped in pain. His hand flew to his face to soothe it.

"You're going to need ice for that."

She didn't have enough time to talk herself out of it. When she turned she found Draco Malfoy, arms crossed, smiling smugly at himself.

"I would call it deja vu, but I believe last time it was my face."

Hermione didn't hear him, all she could think about was how much he had changed.

The last time she looked into his eyes, the gray in them had reminded her of prowling clouds during a thunderstorm. Today, they were a warm milky gray that was calm and even soothing. The sharp features on his face were somehow more defined, and he was no longer the thin boy he'd become their sixth year of Hogwarts. The grayish tinge he had sported in his skin after the battle had also disappeared. And if it wasn't for the stupid sly smirk on his face she could've sworn it was a different Draco.

Hermione slumped back to her stool and took the drink in front of her. "Good to see you too, Malfoy."

This only left Draco with questions of his own, but he wasn't going to wait to get the answers.

Leaning forward on his stool he sarcastically questioned "what is Hermione Granger doing at a pub at this time without the company of Weasel and Potter?"

"And what have we done that you decided to grace us with your presence?" Hermione retaliated, signaling the bartender to serve her another drink.

"I got a job offer from the ministry." he shrugged.

Draco had noticed that this was the third drink she had since he came in. Not to mention the ones before he did.

"I think you've had enough," he said, retrieving the glass from her hand.

She fought to wrestle the glass back, but it soon became clear to her it was a battle she wasn't going to win. She was definitely having problems staying on her stool now. So Hermione gave up and slumped back on the seat again.

Draco studied the witch for a moment wondering what it was that had made Hermione Granger get like this.

When he was about to ask, she turned to face him very serious and said, "you don't know anything Malfoy.

"What's gotten into you? Weaselbee leave you or something?"

It was meant as a harmless joke, but when he saw her face he realized the effort she was making not to cry.

It was also then that he noticed the black smudges beneath her eyes. She was wearing a white dress that was too beautiful to be worn at a pub. It was a simple dress, but she made it look intricate and beautiful. Certainly at a pub due to circumstance rather than choice.

And another look at her eyes made him realize he didn't want her to cry. Especially not here.

"Let me take you home." he said suddenly, rising to his feet.

"I don't want to go home."

"Well then one of your friends. You have a lot of those." 

Draco set a dozen galleons on the counter, then placed his hand on the small of her back to help her stand up.

She was too drunk to notice what was happening until the chilly air from outside made her shiver. The sky was now painted a dark color in contrast to when she first came in and spotted the sun rays beginning to disappear over the horizon.

"Why don't you just leave me alone and go away for another three years?" Hermione hissed, managing to tug successfully free.

Draco seemed taken aback by her question, quickly regained his composure, reached for her hand, and apparated them away.


	2. 3 Years Are Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Hermione cope with her situation in Draco Malfoy's home?

Hermione took a step back to regain her balance, but found herself no longer needing it when Draco reached for her hand.

Taking a look around she realized she didn't know where they were. Only given the extravagant view of the living room in which they apparated.

As if he read her thoughts, Draco said, "this is my home."

There was a loud cracking noise on the other side of the living room where an elf appeared.

Draco turned to acknowledge the intruder, "Alma, please get a bath ready for Ms. Granger." 

Leading the elf to vanish again.

He must've felt her eyes on him, for he defensively turned and said, "before you lecture me on elf rights, she's a family friend."

"What happened to Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked.

Although she was glad he hadn't taken her there. Her worst two memories had occurred in the Slytherin's home.

"That's part of the reason I came back."

But he didn't have time to elaborate because Alma returned. 

"This way Ms. Granger," the lively elf said stretching her hand out for Hermione to take.

Alma led her through a long, spacious hallway. All of the doors were closed except for the ones in the end. When they reached them Hermione turned to face the one on the left. There was a large unmade bed in the middle of the room with silk, white sheets. Malfoy's room, she supposed.

Instead, Hermione followed Alma through the right door. To the bathroom.

"The water is warm. I could stay if you'd like me to keep it from getting cold Ms. Granger." The friendly elf smiled with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes that reminded her too much of Dobby. 

In other circumstances, she would've been grateful for her company, but what she needed right now was to be alone. 

"Thank you Alma, I'll do it myself."

Hermione took in the bathtub that was big enough for her to swim in, but still considerably smaller than the one in the prefects' bathroom.

The witch applied a simple spell to lock the door. She also made sure to avoid the mirror at all cost. Not wanting to see herself in that dress again, she discarded it on the floor in a minute. 

Then she thought about how long it had taken to find the perfect dress, get it tailored, and the struggle to put it on earlier that day. How hard it had been to get everything together for her wedding. All the planning Ginny and her did, only for it to go in the garbage when Ron decided he didn't want to get married.

Hermione took her right foot to test the temperature of the water, deciding that it was perfect, she got in.

But her day hadn't been all bad. She had shared a special moment with Mr. Weasley when he asked to deliver her to Ron. He was to take her father's place because Hermione still couldn't find her parents after she'd obliviated them before the battle.

Everything could change in the span of one day. It was why she now found herself in Draco Malfoy's bathtub.

 

Flashback

Suddenly Hermione was taken back to May 2, 1998. The Battle of Hogwarts had just ended. She was looking for him, until she did. All black robes. White blonde hair. His eyes met hers and he held out his arms. She was running to him.

But she never made it because then she was taken back to a place she knew. The home she shared with Ronald Weasley. There were noises coming from the living room. She remembered that day. She had come home early wanting to surprise Ron, but she took the surprise that day. On the couch sat Lavender Brown kissing her boyfriend.

Then all she could hear was Ron telling her he didn't love her anymore.

End of Flashback

She dropped her face in her hands and started to cry. The water was now freezing, but she didn't notice.

There was the dress she'd discarded earlier. That stupid dress. Now it was nothing more than a bitter memory.

Hermione rose from the water and ignored the shivering her body was generating. She took a towel that Alma must've left behind and wrapped it around her. 

Then she began checking the cabinets one by one, proceeding to the drawers. In one of them she found a pair of red scissors.

Hermione crouched over the floor, taking the dress in her hands. The happiness she'd felt when she first found it was gone. Placing the scissors in her right hand she began snipping piece after piece.

All the tears she'd held back throughout the day were threatening to spill from her eyes at once. She didn't notice she was openly sobbing or that a certain elf was calling her name outside the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been an hour since Alma disappeared down the hallway with Hermione Granger. In that time Draco had contacted his mother and finished making two cups of hot chocolate.

It was one of the skills he picked up during the past three years in Italy. After he'd gone into a muggle cafe and asked for the beverage, it had become his favorite. He sat in the front, watching as the barista prepared it every morning. He made sure to remember the order of the ingredients until he was able to successfully recreate it at home.

Taking a sip from his mug, he smiled at himself.

He was suddenly disturbed when Alma entered the kitchen and frantically exclaimed, "I think something is wrong with Ms. Granger. She locked the door and she isn't responding when Alma calls her!"

Draco immediately reached for his wand and ran to the far right end of the hallway.

"Granger, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

Fearing the worst, Draco cast a quick alohomora and was relieved when the door opened. But he wasn't prepared for what he found when he stepped inside the bathroom.

Hermione Granger was leaning against the bathtub with her face buried between her hands. There was a pair of scissors laid out beside her and the white dress she'd worn earlier was completely destroyed.

Reaching for the bottom cabinet, he tugged a white towel free and walked over to place it around her. Then he crouched down in an effort to help her stand up. He halted, unsure what the best way to approach the witch was. She was no longer shielding her face with her hands, but was staring off like she hadn't even noticed he was there. He brushed off the thoughts that told him it wasn't his problem, and reached for her hands. She was ice cold and she was shivering.

He led her to his room and made sure that she sat on his bed. Then he rummaged inside the closet for a pair of pants and a t-shirt, shrinking them before handing them to her.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered, rising from the bed.

Draco remembered the hot chocolate he had made for her and began to head for the kitchen, before recalling Hermione had always preferred coffee.

"Granger-" Draco stopped mid sentence.

He had turned back around to face her, but now he wasn't so sure it was the best idea.

Hermione stood in the shirt he had given her. Even though he'd shrunk it it was still a little big, but barely enough to cover her bottom. It also wasn't helping that she was trying to get one of her legs through the pants.

He couldn't help staring at her. It brought back too many memories that he wished to forget.

Luckily for him, she hadn't noticed so he was able to step away and retreat back to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco returned holding two mugs of hot chocolate and was relieved to find Hermione sitting on his bed.

Reaching for the mug Draco had handed her she took a sip.

"Did Alma make this?"

"No, I did."

Hermione shot him a disbelieving look.

"What?" the blonde chuckled, "I picked up some skills along the way these past three years."

But Hermione was devoid of any emotion and simply sipped her drink.

"Are you okay?" The Slytherin asked. He decided that it was time to get some answers.

Hermione gave him a half smile hoping not to betray her response, "I am."

It hadn't been enough to convince the Slytherin who crossed his hands over his chest. 

"What happened, Granger?"

"Nothing."

"It's clearly something because I just walked in on Hermione Granger crying in the middle of my bathroom and an hour prior to that she was at some pub."

"It's nothing," she insisted.

"Granger-" he began, but she didn't let him finish.

"You want to know what's the matter?" Hermione said, slamming the mug down forcefully on the nightstand. Draco was surprised it was still intact. 

"I was supposed to be getting married two hours ago! But I can't because my fiance cancelled on me last second because I'm not enough for him."

And Draco who always found something to say was speechless.

"I'm so stupid." The Gryffindor released a short, almost inaudible laugh. "I gave him another chance after I found him in our living room with Lavender Brown a year ago."

It was then that Draco decided if he ever saw the Weasel he was going to hex him. But he wanted to do something, comfort her in any way.

"You aren't stupid Granger, he is. If he can't realize how lucky he is to have you in his life, he doesn't deserve you."

Hermione never expected that from Malfoy so she found herself staring at him and not for the first time in the past hour.

Draco held her gaze for only a second.

"You should get some rest."

"But this is your bed."

"I'll take the couch" he shrugged.

Hermione laid back on the bed and watched as he retrieved her finished chocolate mug. She watched him until the door shut behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was the same recurring nightmares that jolted Draco awake every night. Perhaps time didn't heal all wounds.

When he sat up he realized that he was on the couch, which meant Hermione Granger was really in his house.

Rising to his feet, Draco decided to check up on her. He made his way down the hallway and didn't bother to conjure up a lumos. Despite only arriving four days before, he could already make his way around his new home.

When Draco slid inside he found Hermione tossing around the bed with the covers down to her legs. Remembering how cold she'd been earlier he began to pull the covers back up, but froze when the witch began to mumble something incoherently.

"Dra- Draco."

Draco was taken aback causing one of the wooden floor tiles to creak. The tossing stopped and the brunette girl blinked awake. 

"Draco?"

"You were having a nightmare." He said dismissively and started for the door.

"Don't go."

He turned and found a pair of honey brown eyes staring at him.

Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she was heavily intoxicated or someone had cast an imperius curse on her. Yet, she couldn't stop the next words from escaping her mouth. 

"I don't want to sleep alone."

Draco was willing himself to leave. He wanted to fight every urge that told him to stay. He wanted to turn away and head back to the couch. He should have never come back into the room. He should have never agreed to go to the bar with Blaise. He should have left her with one of her obnoxious friends. He shouldn't be staring at her the way he was. And he should definitely turn away.

Draco couldn't understand why he found himself climbing inside the bed. He tugged the white comforter over them and faced the opposite way. 

One thing was sure; three years hadn't been enough to forget her. But she deserved better and he could never be that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really trying to set the plot up slowly because there's an entire backstory I planned out. I will try to update weekly. Tell me what you think if you wish to review it.


	3. I Brought You Flowers

"I hope that Draco found the time to shop for groceries or we will be having bitter coffee." Pansy said turning to face Blaise who was lagging a few steps behind, holding Draco's beverage and his own. 

When they reached the entrance of Draco's new home she avoided knocking and opted for her wand.

Blaise, being the most considerate of the three, didn't have enough time to object because by then his girlfriend had already made her way inside.

Pansy had taken the liberty of picking out Draco's new residence and it was for that reason that she knew exactly where to find the kitchen. Unlike the past couple of days, they didn't find their friend in it.

"That's odd," Blaise said, "he's usually awake by now."

"More like he doesn't sleep at all," Pansy suggested, taking a seat in the dining table. Her attention was now focused on a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Blaise decided that it was up to him to go in search of their friend. He made his way down the hallway, but stopped when he reached the end. He couldn't remember which door was the one to Draco's bedroom. Finally deciding on left, he turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

Draco had the strange sensation that somebody was watching him. And normally he would have reached for his wand to hex someone, but he was hoping his instincts were wrong. He didn't want to be interrupted from what he knew had been the closest thing he had to a good night's sleep in years.

When he finally opened his eyes he was relieved to come face to face with a sleeping Granger. Draco sighed in relief and sat upright on the bed slowly, careful not to wake her.

His feet reached the cold, honey oak wooden floor and he began to stand. 

His first day of work at the ministry of magic was scheduled for today and the last thing he wanted was to be late. 

What time was it? 

He reached inside his black pajama pockets for the device Pansy had forced Blaise and him to get.

They were empty.

But it made him remember; Pansy.

Pansy and Blaise were the only friends he remained in contact with after the battle. He was certain Blaise was behind the decision of the ministry to offer him a position, now that he was a renowned lawyer. Pansy on the other hand, had become what muggles know as an interior designer and proved her skill by furnishing Draco's new home.

During the past four days since his arrival, they had made it their mission to keep him company.

They would join him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Which meant that they would be here any second if they weren't already. 

Draco cast a quick scan around the room until his eyes settled on the window. The hot September sun was threatening to spill inside the room through the corners of the thick emerald green curtain.

He calculated that it was past 7:00 a.m

Now with the aid of the light, he looked around the room again. This time he didn't miss it. Near the entrance of his bedroom, the door was slightly ajar and he could make out a figure beginning to approach him.

He cursed himself for not knowing where he left his wand until the face became one he recognized.

"What are you doing here?" Draco murmured.

"What's Granger doing here?"

Turning to face the sleeping Gryffindor, he cleared his throat, "she needed a place to stay."

"Oh and I suppose your bed was the perfect place to stay," Blaise grinned.

"Nothing happened between us."

"Nothing happened between who?" Inquired Pansy, stepping inside. The click clack sound her stiletto boots made caused the sleeping witch to turn. Draco who'd now located his wand on the nightstand, cast a quick muffliato spell and turned to find Pansy even more surprised than Blaise.

It took about ten seconds for Pansy to recover. It wasn't until she stepped forward that Draco noticed she was holding a newspaper in her hands. She flipped it back to the first page before handing it to him.

The headline read: War Heroes' Wedding Cancelled.

"But I guess you already knew that."

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

While the Slytherin couple had settled down on the dining table, Draco remained standing. He resolved that the untouched coffee was his and reached for a sip.

To his annoyance, Pansy was still smirking at him.

"What?"

"How'd you get her to cancel her wedding and elope with you?"

Draco who had been carefully sipping his hot coffee found himself suddenly choking. And it only added to Pansy's fixation on him.

"I didn't do anything." he said, setting the article down with a grimace, "when I ran into her she already wasn't engaged."

"Then she finally found out about Lavender?" Blaise inquired.

"How do you know about that?"

"She used to visit him every day and sometimes stayed for hours. It wasn't particularly a secret."

Draco didn't understand why it made him angry, but it did. How could someone like Weasley ever consider cheating on Hermione?

He turned to pace the kitchen again only to find the same pair of sad brown eyes that had pleaded him to stay the past night. She was staring at him from the entrance of the kitchen.

The Slytherin girl followed his gaze, "Hermione!"

Pansy rose from her seat, took Draco's coffee from his hand, and offered it to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile that disappeared as soon as it came.

To say that Pansy and Hermione hadn't gotten along would be an understatement. Pansy had no idea how to approach Hermione. What she did know was that no one deserved what she had gone through.

"We brought breakfast too ." Pansy said, gesturing for Hermione to join them.

The dining table was conveniently designed for four people. Pansy returned to her seat beside Blaise and Hermione took the one in front of her. 

"Aren't you going to join us?" Pansy questioned.

But by then the other wizard had made his way out of the kitchen.

"He's late." Blaise explained, helping himself to another serving of eggs.

When he noticed the dirty look his girlfriend shot him, he thought it over and settled the plate in front of Hermione.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had solid food in her stomach. She muttered a quick "thank you" and delighted in the flavors that filled her mouth. The eggs left a buttery after taste and she was almost certain there was a trace of black pepper too.

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

It was approximately 9:05 in the morning when Hermione reached the Ministry of Magic. She wasn't expected since it was supposed to mark the first day of her honeymoon, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

Back in Draco's apartment Pansy ensured that Hermione ate breakfast, and although awkward at first given their relationship at Hogwarts, she soon realized that the Slytherin trio had changed.

Pansy had repeatedly tried talking her out of going to work today, but Hermione knew that she couldn't hide forever.

When the elevator doors finally opened, she tightened the belt of the coat Pansy had let her borrow. All of her belongings were still in the apartment she shared with Ron and there was no way she was going back there.

Making a mental note to go shopping later she stepped outside of the elevator and into her worst nightmare.

She could count about ten people in the hallway and they were all staring at her.

Maybe Pansy was right. If she was going to get through today she was going to need all of her Gryffindor courage, but right now she didn't know where to find it.

She lowered her head and made a run for the nearest restroom.

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

Hermione was relieved to find the ladies room empty. The continuous glances she got from people were bad enough already that she couldn't bear conversing with anyone.

Now that she was standing in front of a mirror she realized that her appearance matched the way she felt on the inside; completely hungover.

Hermione splashed cold water on her face and unfastened the belt around her coat. She kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath to convince herself not to cry.

When she opened her eyes she finally paid a closer look to her outfit; the pajamas Draco had given her. They sported a distinct shade of green and silver and almost impossible to miss, on the right side of her shirt, was the famous Slytherin crest.

"Touché Draco," Hermione laughed.

She was barely able to register two faint voices growing louder. In a matter of seconds she would no longer be alone. The witch made a run to the nearest stall and locked the door behind her.

When the two women were inside she was certain that one of the voices belonged to Parvati Patil, but she couldn't make out the other.

"Come on Patil, tell me everything. Lavender is your best friend."

"I already told you everything Lavender told me. Ron had been planning to leave Hermione for months," replied Parvati. " I do feel sorry for Hermione though, imagine being left on your wedding day."

Great. After being alive for 21 years this is all people would remember her for.

It was the last thing Hermione heard of the exchange because the two women were gone.

And it wasn't courage that allowed Hermione to leave the restroom at that moment. It was cowardice. It was the opportunity to trade the lavatory for her office where she hoped everyone would leave her alone to cry.

Had Ron ever made an effort to end things with Lavender?

When she first caught them in the living room he told her her job was getting in the way of their relationship and she switched her schedule to spend more time with him, but clearly it hadn't been enough.

Maybe if she dressed up more frequently or accepted his advances to have more sex, this would've never happened.

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

Draco Malfoy had been offered employment as an Auror for the Ministry.

3 years ago it was the last career he would've wanted, but today it was a way to keep him busy while he completed what he had to do in England.

When he arrived he was led to his new office and was certain that he hadn't been able to contain the smile on his face when Harry Potter realized they were partners.

Now that he was alone in the comfort of his new office he couldn't help thinking about her. He shouldn't have left the way he did.

Suddenly his door was slammed open, interrupting his thoughts.

"Draco!"

"Pansy, do you ever knock?"

"S-sorry," Pansy stuttered, "it's just that I had to talk to you."

"You made Blaise and I get these," Draco said, fishing his phone from his right pocket.

According to Pansy, owls were too tedious.

"I know, but this is important. Hermione came to work today."

At this, Draco's interest was piqued. "You mean she's in the Ministry of Magic?"

The raven haired witch regarded him carefully. "I think that you should check up on her. She told Blaise and I that she was staying with Weasley and you know she can't go back there."

Draco contemplated this for a second, but took too long for his Slytherin friend who interrupted his thoughts once again.

"What are your intentions Draco?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. 

He knew where Pansy was going. She didn't think he had something to do with the break of Hermione's engagement, but it didn't mean she wasn't trying to play cupid.

Although he stayed in Italy for 3 years, Pansy found a way to set him up on dates with some Italian girls. Her excuse was that Draco had to settle down and be happy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he smirked.

"Really? Because the Draco Malfoy I know doesn't do what you did for anyone."

⥈⥈⥈⥈⥈

If she hadn't been certain before, she was now. Hermione Granger should've stayed home today. 

During the past 6 hours her office had become invaded with visitors that were no different to the ones that visit dying patients at the hospital.

Except that the person they were visiting was her and she was very much alive. However, people acted as if she'd just been diagnosed with some terminal illness.

Currently in her office sat Parvati Patil offering her sympathies.

She hadn't bothered to close the door to her office this time because she was sure that Parvati was far from the last. If anyone could come up with a spell to keep her door shut forever, she would be grateful.

"I hope that you are doing okay." Parvati said, "I never expected Ron-"

Hermione decided to stop listening. How long would she be able to put up with this?

What she didn't know was that her conversation with Parvati was no longer private.

Draco Malfoy was standing outside her office, dreading the sound of one of the Patil twins' voice. He recalled the shrill tone from their days in Hogwarts.

It didn't help that she embodied a gossip column from a magazine. It was a well known fact that if you wanted a secret kept you should never tell either of the Patils.

Now Hermione was her new subject and her eyes... those sad brown eyes, he was getting tired of seeing them that way.

"Orchideous." Draco muttered, conjuring a bouquet of pink peonies from the tip of of his wand.

Draco had decided to stride inside Hermione's office precisely at the right time. Just when Hermione thought she was ready to have another breakdown, she caught sight of his silver orbs.

She couldn't remember a time where she'd been more grateful for his presence. For every thing that had changed about him she could find something that had stayed the same. His graceful confident walk was one of them.

He flashed his pearly white teeth and cleared his throat to ensure that Parvati was listening. "Babe, did you forget we had dinner?"

Hermione was caught completely off guard by his question. Did she hear him correctly?

Judging by the fact that Parvati was now standing and looking back and forward between her and Draco, she knew she wasn't mistaken.

Now Parvati was looking at her and Draco was looking at Parvati with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I didn't know you were expecting anyone," Parvati said breaking the silence, "I'm sorry Hermione."

Reaching for her bag, Parvati exited the office without looking back, to what Draco supposed was gossiping about what she had seen.

Locking eyes with Hermione he remembered he was still holding the flowers.

"These are for you," he said.

Even though it was a plan to get rid of Parvati, Hermione couldn't remember the last time she received anything. Ron had never been good at remembering birthdays or anniversaries.

If she recalled correctly, Harry had brought daisies when Ron and her moved into their apartment, that was the last time she got flowers.

Draco took a seat in the same place Parvati vacated. "So you decided to come to work today?"

"How did you find out?"

"Are you kidding?" Draco teased, "the only thing overshadowing my return is you."

" Pansy was right, I should've stayed home."

"You mean your home with the Weasel?"

"No," Hermione sighed. "I guess not."

There she was again with that defeated look on her face. Reminding Draco of a time when he had caused her sadness many years ago. Was he trying to make it up to her? Perhaps that was the reason he had taken her home and agreed to share the bed with her.

Without even thinking he heard himself say, "you could stay with me, until you find a place to stay."

"Why are you doing this?" the brunette questioned.

"Because you were the only person that was there for me when I needed it most."

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Are Slytherin pjs part of the requirement for staying?" she finally asked.

The corners of his mouth slid upwards. "They look better on you than they ever did on me. You would've made a fine Slytherin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this took so long, but school and work got kinda hectic this past semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you liked my story!


End file.
